Kokomo High School
Also known as Kokomo High School South Capus' '''or '''Haworth High ' School. Houses the Kokomo Twilight School. A public school in the City of Kokomo, Indiana, the only full public high school. It has no religious affiliation. It also currently has around 2,044 students enrolled. To this day the school is still in the subburbs of town, and the colors for the school is red, white, and blue. The mascot is the Kokomo Wildkat. Early South Campus history This campus was built in 1968 as the Haworth High School, however in 1983 the school board decided it wasn't needed to have two high schools for the Center Township, so they merged the current (and only) campus with the then Downtown Campus (now Central Middle School). The name was then Kokomo High School South Campus and it housed 10th, 11th, and 12th grades, the Downtown Campus housed the 8th, and 9th graders. Downtown Campus Main article: Old Kokomo High School The "Downtown Campus" wasn't always known as that, it was once the only High School, and back in the 1870's records indicate it may have been simply called "Howard County Normal School". In the later years they decided to move the high school soley to its current location, the "South Campus", now the only campus. In 1998 it became Central Middle School Kokomo Twilight School In the Kokomo High School there is the Kokomo Twilight School (since 2012) which is open for anyone in 9th grade or older (of any age). It is largely done online and is also largely for the adults in the community to go back and get a diploma instead of the GED alternative. Kokomo Career Center The career center has many classes, mostly to prepare students (and some non students) for college. It also has many classes where you can earn "dual credit" toward college. There is even a store that students operate, they don't get paid it is simply part of their class or homeword, the store sells different candies and foods, all the money made goes back to various things withen the school. It also runs a hair cair and a saloon which is also run by students. A car repair shop is also in it and based on the same concept, along with normal classes, generally classes last for two period rather than just one, which makes it difficult when Eastern, Western, Taylor, or Northwestern High School students attend clases there. Memorial Gemnasium The High School was also responsible for the Memorial Gymnasium and respective Kautz Feild in Downtown Kokomo until 2013 when it sold it for an undisclosed amount to Indiana University Kokomo. Prior to that Central Middle school across the street from them would use those for 8th grade gym, and the building is still sometimes used for major sporting events or other events in town. Clubs *Art Club *Best Buddies *Chemistry Club *Environmental Club *Forensics (Speech and Debate) *French Club *German Club *Key Club *Math Club *National Honor Society *Red and Blue Newspaper *Sargasso (Yearbook) *Step-Up (formerly SADD) *Spanish Club *Student Council *Thespians (Drama) *TechnoKats (Technological) Sports The following sports are offered: *Fall: Cheerleading, Cross Country, Golf, Soccer, Volleyball, Boys Tennis, Football *Winter: Cheerleading, Basketball, Swimming, Wrestling *Spring: Baseball, Soft Ball, Track and Feild, Girls Tennis Notable Graduates *Rupert Boneham, competitor on the reality TV show "Survivor" (graduated when it was Haworth High) *Norman Bridwell, author of Cliford The Big Red Dog *Steve Croft, 60 Minutes corospondent *Jim "Goose" Ligon, basketball player *Jimmy Rayl, Indiana high school Mr. Basketball, Trester Award Winner, Indiana University record-holder and collegiate All-American, Indiana Pacer. *Joe Thatcher, relief pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks. *Pat Underwood, #2 in Major League Baseball draft in 1976 by the Detroit Tigers. *Tom Underwood, former Major League Baseball player for multiple baseball teams including the Toronto Blue Jays and St. Louis Cardinals. *Brandon Wood, professional basketball player.